Icing on the Cake
by sharp039
Summary: Clary and Jace try to bake a cake for Jocelyn and Luke's anniversary. Chaos reigns.


"Clary, what is this?" Jace asked, his brow furrowed, holding the foreign object in confusion.

"Jace. It's a spatula. You know, for spreading icing?" Clary replied. They were in her kitchen, attempting to bake a cake for Jocelyn and Luke's anniversary. The surfaces were coated in flour and there were tools everywhere. Jace stood in the middle of the mess, looking confused.

"It looks like a weapon to me." Jace grumbled. Clary was learning that while he could kill a man in three different ways with the spatula, domesticity was not his strong point. He held the spatula upside down while Clary tried to make chocolate icing to spread on the cake that was currently in the oven.

Clary chucked and said, "Jace, you're holding it wrong. Why don't you help me make this and then we can put it on the cake together?"

Jace continued to look puzzled, but agreed. Soon enough, the icing was ready and Jace looked pleased with himself, despite only following Clary's simple instructions.

Clary turned to Jace to say something, but started laughing immediately, her thoughts forgotten. "What?" Jace said, self conscious. "Why are you laughing?"

Clary attempted to speak but didn't succeed. She eventually turned breathless, bending over to calm down. "You have icing all over your face." she said, causing her to dissolve into another fit of giggles.

Jace frowned and tried to wipe his face, but only succeeded in smearing it everywhere, making it even worse and causing Clary to start a whole new round of laughter. When she eventually stopped laughing, she grabbed a tea towel and wiped his face with it, coming close to him to reach up. She still had laughter in her eyes, causing Jace to smile. While she was preoccupied, he ran his hand over the nearest surface and grabbed a handful of flour. When she had finished cleaning him up, he reached forward as if for a hug, but instead blew a handful of flour into her face, making her squeal his name and run away. She grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be the spatula, and teasingly hit him on his chest with it.

A fight of epic proportions ensued. Soon enough, flour and icing were all over the floor, as well as Clary and Jace themselves and eventually, they tired themselves out.

"I surrender! No more, please!" Clary shouted.

Jace laughed and said, "No deal!" and rounded the corner and grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so she was facing him. She giggled again and playfully pushed him away. His breath caught in his throat and he fingered a strand of her white tinged hair, brushing the flour out. "Even surrounded by this absolute mess, in a mundane kitchen, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I quite like you in this state, I must admit." he said, half jokingly, half serious.

"You're one to talk." Clary said, equally amazed at both the disarrayed state of the kitchen and Jace himself. Their faces gradually got closer, Jace's hands still firmly on her waist. They came close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces, but just as their lips were about to touch, the shrill beeping of the smoke alarm started, and they both jumped, stunned out of the spell they had created. "Oh my god! The cake!" Clary shrieked.

They both ran towards the oven, from which a steady stream of black smoke was coming. Jace grabbed the oven mitts and yanked open the door, leading them both to cough as the oven belched out even more smoke. He grabbed the tray and dropped in on to the dirty counter. The cake was charred and black all over, resembling a hard rock rather than anything edible. They stared at the cake for five long seconds, and then turned to look at each other at the same moment. As soon as their eyes met, they burst into laughter, tears forming as they looked at the pathetic lump that was supposed to be a thoughtful present.

"It's just, it's so, awful!" Clary choked out in between laughs, causing Jace to snort, something he only did when he was truly amused.

After ten minutes or so, when they had calmed down, they tried to see if they could salvage the cake with coats of icing. The end result was a lumpy, burnt and oddly shaped cake. "It looks like something Izzy would make." he said, laughter threatening to take over once again.

"I don't think even she would make something this bad." Clary replied, sighing.

Jace grasped her hand and said, "Well, maybe this is a sign. We should have just bought a cake for them." She nodded and smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Look at this mess. We are going to have to tidy this up before they come home."

"Later. First." Jace said.

Clary turned around, confused. As she did, Jace gently took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. She smiled once again and leaned forward into him, sparking a kiss tinged with sugary icing. "This isn't going to get you out of cleaning." she mumbled, hands wrapped in his golden hair.

Jace sighed. "Well, it was worth a try."

* * *

Hi everyone, please review if you liked this story and remember to check out my other fics too! Thank you x


End file.
